DreamWorks Super Star Kartz
DreamWorks Super Star Kartz is a racing game on the Sony PlayStation 3, Microsoft Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS. It was released in November 15th, 2011. It features characters from the Shrek, Madagascar, Monsters vs. Aliens, and How to Train Your Dragon series. It was also the last and final DreamWorks Animation video game that was published by Activision. It was also developed by High Impact Games. Characters *Shrek **Knight Shrek (unlockable) *Donkey *Fiona (unlockable) *Alex **Tribal Paint Alex (unlockable) *Marty (unlockable) *Skipper **Sailor Disguise Skipper (unlockable) *B.O.B. *Hiccup *Toothless (unlockable) Tracks Wind Cup *Shrek’s Swamp *Madagascar *Dragon Island Cloud Cup *Far Far Away *New York City Zoo *Gallaxhar’s Spaceship Sun Cup *Africa *Island of Berk *Dragon’s Keep Moon Cup *Shrek’s Swamp Night *Island of Berk Night *Africa Night Character Quotes Shrek “I look good in green.” “Way-hey!” “Green before green was cool.” “Ah, the perfect choice!” ”Time to mud these things up! Heh-heh...” “Happily Ever Ogre!” “No more Mister Nice Ogre!” “Just what I need.” “Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!” “Oh, this will come in handy.” “Way-haaaaaaaaaayyyyy!!!” “Ha-ha!” “Ha-ha! That’s more like it.” ““Ogre” and “ogre” and “ogre” again...” “Just gettin’ started.” “Ho-ho! Look out, sand-“witch”!” Alex “Naturally the best choice.” “The cat attack!” “Prepare for the “mane event”! Get it? “Mane”? Heh?” “Run for your wildlife!” “The cat attack comin’ at ya!” “Yeah!!” “Woo-hoo!!!” “Ah-ha! Oh, my!!” “Roarrrrr!!!” “Hey, watch it, pal!” “Comin’ through!!” “Now I’m cookin’!” “Make way for the king!!” “I just know how to use this!” “Uh-huh.” B.O.B. “It’s a “no-brainer”.” “No brains, no problem.” “Oh, no! It “B.O.B.”’d!” “Slimy, but smiley.” “Ooh! What is it?” “Look, I’ve found my inner monster.” “Hey! I wasn’t even aiming at you.” ”Whee-hee-hee!!” “Ooohhh!!” “Uh-oh!” ”Hey, where is everybody?” “Neee-aiirrrrrrerrrr!!” “Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh...” “Don’t worry. This happens all the time.” “Oof! How you doin’?” “Aah! I’m dizzy...” “Oof! Got your eye on you!” “You can thank me later.” “Watch out!” Hiccup “Awesome in action!” “You won’t be disappointed.” ”Dragon Hero!” “Sorry...” “OK, OK. I get your point!” “Thank you.” “Oh, not cool...” “Yeeeaaaaaaahhh!!!” “Eat my mighty Viking dust!” “I’m ready!” “Prepare to witness my Viking-ness!” “He-yah!” “That was totally unnecessary!” “Whee-he-he-he!!!” “You’ve asked that coming.” “Right on!” “Take that!” “My Thor Almighty!” Skipper “Skipper here. Reporting for duty.” “I will not fail you, soldier.” “Operation: Penguin is a-go!” “Knock it off! That’s an order!” “Acquiring target...” “Target acquired. Movin’ in.” “Follow my lead.” “Whoa, boy!” “Whoa-ho-ho! Easy there, soldier.” “Lock and load!” “Very nice.” “Whoo-ho-hoo-hoo-hooo!!” “OK, mammal. I’m goin’ in!” “Skipper here. We’re back in business!” “Drop and give me cents!” “I’m hit! I’m hit! Retreat!” “We’re under attack!” “Dive! Dive!” “Prepare for engagement!” “Ambush!” “Drop!” “Throw!” “I’m taking control of this situation.” “Are you speakin’, soldier?!” Donkey “You picked the winner.” “Oh, yeah. Let the winning begin!” “Now, who wants to win?” “Gotcha!” “Woo! Faster than a speeding donkey!” “Donkey comin’ through!!” “Hey! What did I do?!” “Perfect! Just what I wanted.” “Bullseye!” “Hey! Go easy on me!” “This donkey is strong!” “I just know how to use this on!” “OK, Shrek. I’m after you!” “Dronkeys fly, Dronkeys cry, no one knows what other guy!” Fiona “Who you calling “Princess”?” “I look good in green.” “Hey, we made a good team.” “Let’s show these guys how it’s done.” “Let’s have some fun!” “Fantastic!” “This looks nicely.” “Watch out, everybody!” Marty “Up to the metal!” “A natural selection.” “Hey, Alex! Watch your back!” “Now I’m in the zone!” “Watch out now!” “Whoa-ho-ho-ho!!” “OK, here they come!” “Comin’ at ya!” “Uh-huh.” “Uh-huh! That’s right!” “Man!” King Julien “Roll credits!” “Gentlemen, I, King Julien, command you to start your engines.” “Lap 2!” “Lap 2 for you.” “Final... Lap!!” “Final Lap.” Trivia *Shrek, Alex, B.O.B., and Hiccup’s karts have their decals with different numbers of the two last numbers from different years, like “01”, “05”, “09”, and “10”, which means these four different DreamWorks Animation characters came from what year when these movies, Shrek, Madagascar, Monsters vs. Aliens, and How to Train Your Dragon are being debuted in. Music Featured in Game *Half Pipe *Frisco Disco *Retrosonic *House of Techno *Tribal Speed *Surfers Delight A *Hero of Ages B *Unfurled Sails *The Launch A *Party Dolls *Sucker *Smash Hit A *Funhouse A *Tonight’s Game A Voice Talent *Tom McGarth - Skipper *Danny Jacobs - King Julien *James Arnold Taylor - Hiccup *Phil LaMarr - Marty *Wally Wingert - Alex *Michael Gough - Shrek *Holly Fields - Fiona *Mark Moseley - Donkey *Dave Shalansky - B.O.B. Category:Videogames Category:Racing Games Category:Shrek Category:Madagascar Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Category:How to Train Your Dragon